What Never Happened
by Mercury Guardian
Summary: What if something that wasn't suppose to happen did? GenSenshi romance in later chapters. Rating is also for later chapters. R
1. Prologue

What Never Happened  
  
Prologue  
  
The world as the people of the twentieth century know it has ended.  
  
I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Time Gate. In the time stream there are several   
  
pathways the future can find itself within. A small change or decision made by one   
  
person can drastically change the course of times path.  
  
Want to know of one of these tales? Of what could have happened but never did?  
  
Then look deeply into the Garnet Orb held by my staff and you may see it.  
  
The world as the people of the twentieth century know it has ended…… 


	2. Chapter One: A New Era

What Never Happened  
  
Chapter One: A New Era  
  
"Is it time?" a young girls voice whispered in the darkness.  
  
"Shh.. not yet," a hushed elderly voice answered. Some time passed, it felt like eons for   
  
the young girl who waited but it was only a few minutes before the elderly voice spoke   
  
again, "Alright.. it is time.."  
  
A window opened and the complete darkness was shattered by the pale blue moonlight   
  
that entered the room. "What story are you going to tell me tonight Grandma?" the young   
  
girl asked moving more into the light.  
  
The old woman smiled. She saw how the pale light made the little girls hair seem blue   
  
but knew that if it were the suns rays instead how purple highlights would seem to sweep   
  
through the short raven colored hair. The child only the young age of seven wasn't her   
  
granddaughter but she told the girl to call her so when she first came to this shack. The   
  
girl had only been five at that time but her parents were gone and at such a young age the   
  
elderly woman had wanted to give her some form of comfort in this dark world.  
  
During the evenings, when the sun was gone and everyone had to follow curfew the child   
  
and elderly woman stayed up late waiting for the guards to quiet down and stories would   
  
be told. All of which were true but it would probably be a while before the little one   
  
would come to realize just how true these tales were. "You know of the plan tomorrow   
  
eve?"  
  
The young girl nodded, "Yes. We leave tomorrow."  
  
The elder smiled, "That's right. Do you remember where we are heading?"  
  
"The…underground city…" The reply came extremely quiet. For if the guards overheard   
  
of anything to do with the underground city...well it just couldn't happen.  
  
"Right. Well tonight's story is the end of all the others. The end of what use to be and the   
  
beginning of what is now…." And so the elder's tale began.  
  
It was a quiet day, peaceful in all respects for the people of Tokyo. The sun shone   
  
brightly and life was as it should be. Even for the super heroines known as Sailor Senshi.  
  
Actually it'd been a good few days since their last fight against Prince Demando and the   
  
Black Moon clan. However, this day everything fell apart….everything changed.  
  
Some say it was fate, others dumb luck for the Black Moon. The simple truth of it was   
  
Usagi forgot to set her clock an hour ahead during daylight savings time. The result was   
  
she actually got to school on time and didn't get detention.   
  
She should have gone with the others to the Hikawa shrine for their meeting but she'd   
  
forgotten something at home and told the others she would meet up with them there.   
  
"The Hikawa shrine…you mean…?" The young girl's voice softly interrupted the story.  
  
"Yes the one Prince Demando and his family desecrated…but you're getting ahead of the   
  
story…just listen for now," came the reply of the elderly woman.  
  
Usagi decided to take a shortcut home. If she went fast enough she might be able to beat   
  
her friends to the shrine and surprise them all.  
  
Along the way though something caused her to stop, there were a lot of people acting   
  
really strangely in a small park near her home. In fact as she watched she noticed one   
  
person go near a tree. It was a beautiful tree with its branches reaching high to the sky.   
  
That was until that person touched it. The entire thing turned black and melted into a big   
  
black pile of dust.  
  
"That can't be good," Usagi whispered to herself. The next moment she called out her   
  
transformation phrase and was surrounded by a colorful array of lights. Her appearance   
  
didn't really alter all that much. She still looked as if she wore her school uniform but   
  
with a few alterations. The skirt was shorter and bow she had a bow in the back, pink   
  
knee high boots, a pair of earrings and some hair accessories now came with the uniform.   
  
From that point she just jumped out into the middle of the scene and shouted, "Hey!   
  
Stop! How dare you destroy the beauty of nature?"   
  
A form came out of the ground, it looked disfigured or seemed like a woman carved out   
  
of wood, "And you are going to stop me?" its creaky voice laughed.  
  
"I am beautiful sailor soldier Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the Moon I'll punish you!"   
  
came the introductory speech.  
  
"Oh we'll just see about that," the youma replied and charged at Sailor Moon.  
  
She dashed out of the way and nearly ran into a bunch of the zombie like people still   
  
walking around.   
  
The tree came at her again but she just stared at it knowing if she moved it would be the   
  
people who would get hurt behind her. Then the youma came to an abrupt halt when a   
  
rose suddenly sprang down in front of it and the words of a familiar man filled the air,   
  
"Don't freeze up Sailor Moon, take the opportunity and destroy that youma!"  
  
A smile spread over Sailor Moon's face as she spotted Tuxedo Kamen standing on the   
  
limb of a tree. "Right!" A scepter appeared in her hands and she started moving it around   
  
preparing to attack, "Moon Scepter Elimination!" A barrage of sparkly lights came forth   
  
and destroyed the youma. All the people who were acting like zombies fell over and   
  
became normal although unconscious and generally everything went back to normal.  
  
"Yay won again! Wait until I tell the others I defeated—"  
  
"Not so fast, Sailor brat!" A voice came behind her. One that normally would have   
  
taunted and left but instead just as Sailor Moon turned around she saw a huge beam of   
  
green energy and it hit her. She flew back hard into the side of a hill. Weakly she looked   
  
up to see Emerald just before another attack came and hit her. Her body went still,   
  
deathly still and the scepter she held within her hands fell to the ground.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stared on in shock, in disbelief. He jumped down from the tree and ran   
  
over to Sailor Moon tears blurring his vision.  
  
Emerald laughed victorious but her own victory was short lived. Another figure appeared   
  
beside her. A man dressed in white and known as Prince Demando. He looked anything   
  
but happy though. "Emerald! I told you not to kill Sailor Moon! I told you and you   
  
deliberately disobey!!" he shouted enraged.  
  
Emerald quickly tried to defend herself, "But Prince—"  
  
She wasn't given much of a chance though. Right then and there Prince Demando   
  
destroyed her and it was if she no longer existed and then he glanced down at Tuxedo   
  
Kamen holding the still body of Sailor Moon. The uniform she wore disappearing and   
  
she became Usagi once more. Then Prince Demando also disappeared.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen gently took Usagi's body and fled from the scene before the zombie like   
  
people started to wake up.  
  
The young girl sniffled, "They…died.." she mumbled.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so. It was a very sad ending.." the elderly woman answered.  
  
"But what of the others? Couldn't they win?" she asked looking up at the woman for a   
  
happy answer.  
  
She shook her head, "I'm afraid they didn't do to well without Sailor Moon around. They   
  
still fought and at first do ok with the anger for what happened pushing them on.   
  
However Sailor Moon was the heart of their group, the glue that held them all together.   
  
Without her eventually they lost their will to try and live and one by one they were taken   
  
down by the Black Moon clan. Tuxedo Kamen stayed alive the longest of them but its   
  
said he died the day Sailor Moon did. His heart broke and he was only a shell that   
  
continued on until its final breathe."  
  
The little girl cried and even though the elderly woman knew it was hard for her she also   
  
knew the young one had to know these things so she finished off the tale, "That is when   
  
certain points of the city were desecrated. The shrine was one of them. They make a star   
  
shaped pattern when you connect all the points."  
  
The little girl did not hear this last bit of information however for she had cried herself to   
  
sleep.  
  
The elderly woman smiled, "I'm so sorry but you need to know it. The true story of what   
  
happened." She tucked the little girl into bed.   
  
Softly she went to the window to close it but paused. Instead she bent down carefully to   
  
the floor and removed one of the floorboards. From inside she pulled out an old looking   
  
book. It had the faded words of Diary on it. As well as a faded old sticker imprinted that   
  
read, 'Property of Usagi Tsukino.' She smiled seeing it small tears falling on the book.   
  
"Usagi-chan…why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep that secret all to yourself? I   
  
only found out because I saw it happen… I saw you transform and then die. I know you   
  
didn't see me but I saw you part from your friends saying you would meet up with them   
  
but you had to go home first. I followed after you trying to catch up with you so we could   
  
walk home like we used to. Then when you stopped though…I knew something was   
  
wrong. That was when you transformed and I stayed hidden to watch. Why couldn't you   
  
tell me though Usagi-chan? Your best friend, Naru?"  
  
She took the book and placed it in a small pack by the little girl's bed. "I don't know if   
  
I'll make it tomorrow but she will and those in the underground city need to know the   
  
truth. I know Usagi wasn't able to make that last entry into her Diary but I did for her.   
  
Everyone will know what really happened. But…" she paused looking at the sleeping   
  
young girl, "those who make it out alive from Demando's rule to the underground city   
  
are the futures true hope."  
  
Then she closed the window and the room once bathed in pale moonlight was placed   
  
back into complete darkness. 


End file.
